Buck Rockgut/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *You sugar puffs just gonna stand there? Spill your tater tots. Where's the Red Squirrel? *You like pictures of red squirrels. Do you know who else like red squirrels? THE RED SQUIRREL! *College Boy, huh? You see that bunker door? It only opens when the Red Squirrel returns. Is it open now, Dough-boy? (The Red Squirrel) *Then Red is back. And you four lollipops are gonna help me find him. (The Red Squirrel) *You don't know anything about the Red Squirrel, huh? That bushy tail of yours tells me different. (He moves Mort's tail with his flipper.) Know who else has a bushy tail? The Red Squirrel! *You like peanuts, huh? Know who else likes nuts? The Red Squirrel! *Crazy Face, hit me with a gift box. (Rico regurgitates a box and Buck Rockgut grabs it as they slide. Buck Rockgut jumps into the air and lands the box right on Fred as Fred was about to run again. The penguins cheer with happiness except Private. The penguins slap each others flippers. Rico turns to slap Private's flipper. Private hesitates at first but reacts quickly.) * I'm sure they kept your cell warm, Red. (After capturing Fred, who is pretending to be Red) *I was put on this earth for one reason, and for one reason only. (He turns towards the penguins) * And now it's sitting in the back of the... Wait a minute. Where's Dough boy? *You tuna-fed thumb suckers better sit this one out. Grr-furr-jiggle-stan is no place for amateurs. I'm coming for you, Squirrel! (distance) Clear! (He slides and hides behind another bush looking on all sides. He mutters as he runs off. He then slides to a tree, looking around both sides of the tree while still muttering.) * I'll get you, Red! *Suck in those guts you dandy dumplings! Officer on deck! *Listen up cupcake! *Alright Candy Corn, don't believe me. I'm gonna tell you EXACTLY who the sleeper is. *Button send. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- You sugar puffs just gonna stand there? Spill your tater tots. Where's the Red Squirrel? (The Red Squirrel) I caught the Squirrel all right but Big Red broke out. (Buck grabs a folder containing info of the Red Squirrel. He throws the folder onto a table where a drawing of the Red Squirrel is shown in jail clothes and trapped behind bars along with some other pictures.) (The Red Squirrel) Disappeared into the underground, so that's what I did, too. Forty-seven years I've been down in this bunker waiting for the Red Squirrel to show his fluffy tail again! Forty-seven years! (The Red Squirrel) ----(They get out in defense poses. Buck Rockgut was holding his baseball bat. They see Fred who they think is the Red Squirrel. Fred was standing awkwardly.) Hope you kept your dance card open, Bushy Tail. 'Cause I'm gonna play a little chin music and waltz you all the way back to the louse house. (The Red Squirrel) Category:Char-Quotes